<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untouched by 19dayskink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566045">Untouched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink'>19dayskink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Handcuffs, M/M, Sex, Weird relationship, submissive qiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Elaine urged me to write it cause her squad was thirsty for more Qiucheng. It's served.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untouched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Elaine urged me to write it cause her squad was thirsty for more Qiucheng. It's served.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only problem with fucking Qiu was that sometimes, Cheng felt it was vaguely like taking advantage of an employee.</p>
<p>It wasn't that Qiu didn't know what he was getting into. It wasn't that he was inexperienced (he'd suggested the handcuffs himself when Cheng had muttered irritably that he wanted Qiu to stop clawing at his back and Cheng had found the image somewhat irresistible). It was just... something about him. Something younger and somehow untouched, no matter how many times Cheng pressed him against the nearest surface, kissing and touching and biting that stupidly smooth skin, inhaling the smell of cigaretts and oceanfresh aftershave, no matter how many times he dug his nails into Qiu's hips and thrust into him, no matter how many times he heard Qiu cry out in bliss - that untouched feeling just didn't seem to tarnish. And it vaguely reminded him of - God forbid - that redhead, his brother was so obsessed with.</p>
<p>"You left bruises," Qiu said once and he'd looked at Cheng with a sort of offended, bewildered look, as though Cheng had just kicked him for no reason, like a child that didn't understand that life sometimes wasn't fair, that life screwed you over more times than you could count. How could Qiu <i>be</i> like that when he was a triad subordinate, when he saw the things that people did? The things <i>they</i> did to other people. Cheng knew the man's childhood had been far from idyllic so where did that inner child hail from?</p>
<p>Cheng couldn't understand it. And he didn't like that it somehow made him feel guilty.</p>
<p><i>Do you actually like me doing this to you? </i> he wanted to ask, as Qiu squirmed and moaned beneath him, cold metal around his wrists, pleading for Cheng to touch him more, stroke him harder. <i>Is this really what you want? Or are you just seeking something else?</i></p>
<p>
  <i>And if you are, what is it that you're seeking? </i>
</p>
<p>But the questions stuck in his throat and instead he concentrated on Qiu's skin, touching and stroking the whiteness of it, tracing old scars and new ones, and Qiu murmured meaningless words and lifted his body up to Cheng's, desperate and needy and Cheng was helpless before that, helpless before the unnatural sort of purity that Qiu seemed to have.</p>
<p>But how could he be pure, how could he see anyone as pure when he'd seen them wanton and pleading, hands cuffed above their head, dripping with sweat, lips bruised and swollen from hungry kisses, cock leaking precum, legs spread in anticipation for him? It didn't make sense but it was true all the same, Qiu remained pure and untouched on first glance and completely irresistible.</p>
<p>"Do you love me?" Qiu once asked, barely audible, and Cheng had simply uncuffed his hands and ran his fingers over his short buzzcut because it was such a stupid question, such a <i>teenage</i> thing to bring <i>love</i> into it and anyway, he didn't know what to say. Qiu hadn't seemed to expect an answer, anyway. He had rolled onto his side, next to Cheng and slept, totally peaceful and Cheng felt that vague shameful feeling wash over him again and tried to ignore it because Qiu was who he was and that was really what Cheng liked about him.</p>
<p>Then he had ordered Qiu to take care of Jian Yi and oversee his training. Cheng had thought that might change Qiu and it did but only little by little. Sometimes Qiu's mask of nonchalance would turn into a bewildered frown and he'd look at Cheng with that annoyed expression and ask why he had put him of all people on this case. And Cheng had no answer, so often he silenced Qiu with kisses and embraces until Qiu was murmuring his name and clutching at Cheng's shoulders with sweaty, grasping fingers. Cheng always waited until the fingers were painful before unhooking them and reaching for the handcuffs. It was part of it, letting Qiu feel and touch until he couldn't any more and then Qiu would twist beneath him, almost helpless but never quite.</p>
<p>"Why do you like that?" Cheng once asked, as he undid the handcuffs.</p>
<p>"Don't know," Qiu mumbled, already falling asleep. He always fell asleep after sex, always close to Cheng, almost touching him as though Cheng was a security blanket. "Just makes it feel good. ...and I trust you..."</p>
<p>Cheng found himself oddly flattered by the remark. It was good to be trusted. Even if he knew he trusted him during the job, still... to be trusted in bed also... special.</p>
<p>Qiu had less time for him after starting to 'babysit' Jian Yi and the boys. Sometimes they didn't see each other for days.<br/>Cheng would have died before admitting that he missed him.</p>
<p>"Tell me you need me!" he ordered once as they kissed on his bed, Qiu eager and pliant beneath him, body warm and strong and perfect.</p>
<p>"I need you!" Qiu rasped back, pressing up into him, those hard fingers squeezing and pressing. "Need you, Cheng, please..."</p>
<p>Cheng pushed his hands away easily. The click as the handcuffs fastened around Qiu's wrists made him shiver and he saw Qiu close his eyes and almost visibly relax, his body lifting a little into Cheng's, silently begging for more. Cheng kissed him, hard kisses that pressed Qiu's mouth against his teeth and Qiu moaned and struggled to kiss back just as hard, even though his instinct was clearly to lie back and let Cheng do whatever he wanted. Cheng continued to kiss, reaching down between Qiu's legs, stroking and touching for a few minutes, listening to Qiu's breath grow faster, more urgent. Usually, he spent time preparing Qiu but that night, he hardly spent any time at all, thrusting into Qiu and enjoying the way Qiu thrust back, sweating and flushed, lip caught between his teeth to stop himself crying out as Cheng fucked him harder and faster than he had for a while.</p>
<p>Cheng felt weird afterwards but Qiu fell asleep next to him as normal. After everything they went through, sometimes it was nice just to be with someone. </p>
<p>Though gradually over time - something changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't," Qiu said in a low voice when Cheng reached for the handcuffs.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Cheng asked, a dull feeling suddenly in his stomach.</p>
<p>"I don't want to," Qiu said simply, looking away.</p>
<p>He didn't have to say that he no longer desired this dynamic of their relationship. Cheng understood it all too clearly.</p>
<p>"I love you," he said quietly as Qiu rolled away from him on the other side of the bed.</p>
<p>Qiu didn't reply.</p>
<p>Probably, he was already asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>